Delicate Illusions
by Yasha Shinimori
Summary: Days of the past can only be turned through old year books. The love one has as a child is remarkable. Though, the one you grow old with is the special one. Agony of a failing love story crumbles with the demise of a Great Wizard. And the man she fears th


"Stop it Sirius!" a giggle escaped into the crisp air,"Stop!" A fury of crimson waves swished in the air and quickly doubled over. Hands had been attached to her sides and her tormenter on her back. Her body struggled against his, wriggling around like a dog being held to tight. Finally, her body had stumbled forward and urgent breathes were being drawn in quickly. Her face was tainted a vibrant red from laughing too hard. "Jerk," she panted, rubbing her sides.

Sirius, with a smug look on his face, nodded in approval; Mischief managed. He had the Slytherin vulnerable again. The apple of his eye, quivering from the cold and from him playing with her sides long enough until she caved in. The girl was always ticklish. He loved it. Drove him wild. Tossing his long onyx hair back off his shoulder, he moved back towards her, tacking her back into his arms. Fifteen: being young and stupid.

"W-why," vibrant icy blues stared up at him. She was still flustered and shivering. Moving a hand up to her face, slender fingers pushed back those long, dark vermillion locks. "Why do you always have to sneak up on me and do that. You're going to regret it one day, you know." She had pushed him away and picked up her fallen items. Back into a stack, her books went. Her Herbology book fell ontop of them all. "I'm - WE are going to be late now." Ignoring Sirius with his mouth open to speak, the girl had already gained ground down the grounds, already heading inside the green houses.

That's when it hit him. He picked up his book and ran as fast as he could down to the green houses. Inside he went, only to hear: "Late again, Mr.Black." A few gumbles escaped his mouth and the boy made it over to his friends. His dark eyes had immediately found her: She was with that... greasy git! He shook his head and nudged the boy with the rimmed glasses. "Look!" he exclaimed. James Potter. The shaggy headed boy looked up to where Sirius had made a big deal about.

"Well, look at that. Your girl has a thing for pale, slimy boys named Snivelous!" James gave him a small shove and chuckled a bit. "Whatcha going to do now, Sirius? Give him a bath to teach him a lesson?"

They both couldn't help, but laugh.

"I'll make her mine... don't you worry."

oOoOoOo

"Oi, James... watch this." Sirius stood up from his seat in the Great Hall. His body had slowly slinked over to the Slytherins, which upon arrival, we'll just leave it was, he didn't get a warm welcome. Some hisses came and others chanted him to go back to his seat. Sirius merely made a few rude hand gestures and sat beside the red head(mind you, he did have to shove a few bodies over.) "Hello Gwen."

Her eyes shifted up from her book to him. "What?" Severus had been sitting by her side and the seventh year Malfoy had gleamed over towards their invader. Even his cousins shot him dirty looks.

"Mutts like you, Black, shouldn't be associating over in a more... superior society at Hogwarts," Lucius had stood up and waved his hand to shoo him away. "Get lost. I'm sure Gwen rather enjoy Severus's company than yours."

Lucius's words drew a smile on the dark haired boy. Sirius, seeing that grin, immediately rose and pointed his wand at Severus.

"You think you're special, do you? Being able to win her affection, Snivelous! You stay away from her!"

Fury swept over her face. Gwen had slammed the leather bound book upon the table, shaking the plates around them. Just as she stood, Sirius shouted: "Furnunculus!" and Severus broke out into boils. Gwen had whipped her hand around and there it was, her fist into his face. Sirius stumbled back; his eyes were growing hot.

"Bitch!" he muttered. Gwen had approached him again and gave him a shove.

"You touch him again, Sirius, and I sware, my incantations will be far more severe than just _boils._" Gwen had backed away, her cloak following her. She had put a hand on the boil covered boy and lead him away. "Come on... I'll take you to Madame Pomfrey."

So Sirius failed... He retreated away from the laughing Slytherins. Lucius had reminded him he had his ass handed to him by a girl. All he was left to was sulk.

oOoOoOo

Left to daze out the window. It was so beautiful. Gwen couldn't help, but stare and sip on her butter beer. A woman could be whooed so easily with romance. He was doing a lot better than that poor James Potter. He was still being shot down by Evans.

"So.." well, that was a start of a conversation. Gwen blinked and hot a look to Sirius.

"Hmm?"

"Just... trying to-"

"Start a conversation. How... lovely." Her statement was bland and her butter beer seemed to be sinking from her glass and swallowed down into the pit of her stomach.

Sirius couldn't help, but stare and wonder how he got her to stick around with him. She looked lovely. Her hair was pulled back, furry coat ruffle up against her face. Sirius just wanted, to lash out and tell her what he felt. She had already shot him down with the last comment.

"G-Gwen... you look.." he caught her attention. She looked over at him with that stupid, bashful look in his face. Was he... he was! He was turning a shade of red! "You look... absolutely stunning..."

Dumbfounded. Gwen just... looked at him with her mouth open slightly. Did he.. . just compliment her? Sirius Black hadn't ever uttered a word like that to her. Maybe the lack of torturing Severus might have brought this to happen.

"Come on... I'm not done yet." Sirius had stood up and led her back outside into the snippy weather. She was still speechless. Sirius never spoke what was on his mind. He was always smug... but romantic? Never. No... Was it even possible? She didn't know. All she knew was that she had grasped his hand and followed him. Where was he-? Why was he-? Gwen stumbled a bit in the snow as she tried to keep up with him. There they stood, away from the crowds, by the fence to the Shrieking Shack. Sirius turned to look at her, watching the snow slowly drift down. Despite it being a horrible building, it was rather lovely.

Her arms immediately swung around his waist. The pair were locked in an embrace, which Sirius couldn't help, but love and grin. His chin rested on her head. Perhaps he won? He didn't know. He didn't even know what he was doing when he lifted her chin and planted a kiss on her tender lips. And she was allowing this! Sirius was a bit shocked, though he was still going on by instincts.

oOoOoOo

Couples. It...disgusted Severus. Especially to see him and her. The Slytherins were appalled by this pairing. Lucius constantly told Gwen she deserved better. The Black sisters reamed Sirius out if he hurt her. Those little threats.

Potions went on like usual. Gwen and Severus were conversing and attempting to get their potions as quickly as possible. Sirius couldn't help, but curse under his breathe to James.

"Look at 'em. Talking away to her. I sware... He won't be talking to her again. We need to... get rid of him or scare him off."

"Like what?" James looked up from his failing potion, though, his eyes were still locked on Lily.

"There's a full moon, two weeks from now. Tell him she's meeting him there and he'll defiantly."

"Wait! Sirius!" Sirius hushed him. "You're not planning on using Rem-"

"Yes. He can take care of him. Scare him."

He glanced up, staring at Slughorn. Good, he was to busy bustling over someone else's potion. Sirius quickly jotted down a note and slipped it to James. "Give to Lily. Tell her Gwen asked her to give it to Severus. Points for you and points for me."

James hesitantly took the document and jammed it into his pocket. He bit his lip as he moved to Lily. After the class began to file out, he made sure Sirius and Gwen were one of the lasts to leave. That's when he went after Lily as she left.

"Evans!" he called out. She stopped and looked back at him. "Hey," he panted. He handed her the paper. "Gwen asked me if you could pass this onto Severus." A confused look swept across her face, but reluctantly she nodded and moved away, joining her own friends.

oOoOoOo

'Why... does she want to see me?' Severus drew his wand out and lighted the dark hallways. 'Why the Whomping Willow?'

Gwen had questioned why Severus was leaving this time of night. She tip-toed behind him, cautiously following him. What the hell was he up to? She was still in her school clothes. She had been cramming for her exams for the days to come. Summer was joyous, but these exams killed her.

Her hair had whipped in front of her face and she dodged into the nearest crevice to hide from him as he looked back at the deserted hallway. When the coast was clear, she pursued after him again. She had followed him so far out to the grounds to duck behind a bush and watch him render the tree immobile. Her gut churned as she watched him go down into the hole.

Her legs lifted her and made her jet across the grass. She skidded down and made it through. It was the insane growling that jolted her. Yellow eyes were making their way at the boy, whom was shaking. And as he backed away, the beast rampaged at him. Gwen sprint out in front of him.

"Severus!"

The pain rushed through her body so fast as she felt whatever it was dig through her flesh. A faint yell of agony escaped her lips as she gripped onto him. She heard her name... more than once, but her knees gave him and her world was thrown into the darkness.

oOoOoOo

"Someone help me!" Severus held her in his arms. Almost child like. She was bleeding all over the place. He only got a swipe to his cheek.

His racket caused Albus to awake from his slumber as the boy charged down the halls, crying out for help.

By the time they caught up with him, Poppy was already rushing to clean and wrap her wounds. Poppy was so white and the tears dripped down her cheeks. Severus was holding his head, gripping his hair.

"What happened?" Albus had put his hand on his shoulder. Severus stared blankly down at the floor, his vision blurring and burning. He went through the whole idea of being tricked...she followed, she saved him... they stopped the werewolf while Severus and Gwen escaped...

oOoOoOo

Several detentions were cursed upon Black, Pettigrew, and Potter. Lupin, who... it wasn't really his fault, was not punished. Several times Severus detested it, saying he should.

He had spent most of his time with Gwen, who was slowly recovering. She had Sirius had a row... a brutal one. She stressed herself out to exhaustion... She ended it. Told him she would kill him once she was fully healed. Poppy threw Black out and left Snape to tend to Gwen.

Black had it coming... his demise was this; He lost his love.


End file.
